havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 048
7:05:58 PM Josh: Ok, let me recap and shall begin. 7:07:36 PM Josh: After about three days of down time, Quill is again approached by the Drow Vampires. 7:08:39 PM Josh: Their emissary, Tenzinine, brought Quill a letter from their leader Lysaga, hoping to form a truce with him, as another drow. 7:09:18 PM Josh: Using this opportunity, you have arranged for a meeting one week from today at Sacred Stone Manor and been working with Darksbane to try and set a trap for her. 7:09:29 PM Quill: ((All drow know each other, you guys.)) 7:09:57 PM Josh: We begin with Quill, Hank and Rune returning to the HQ that afternoon, to find Anna and Creed (who are completely unaware) inside. 7:10:26 PM Quill: Anna! Just the person I was hoping to see. 7:11:02 PM Anna: Hello. Do you need me for something? 7:11:03 PM Rune: Rune waves. 7:11:15 PM Quill: Okay. So you know how vampires are a problem? 7:11:25 PM Anna: Very much so. 7:12:03 PM Quill: I have a meeting with the leader of the pale drow in a week. Do you think that maybe your angel friend would like to come and join in the ambush we're planning? 7:12:16 PM Quill: That seems like a situation that might call for some smiting. 7:13:07 PM Anna: Perhaps. I'll have to ask him. 7:13:14 PM Hank: (( I am here)) 7:13:28 PM Josh: ((Cool, hi Hank)) 7:13:49 PM Quill: That would be very helpful, thanks Anna. 7:14:41 PM Quill: Quill will explain the whole mess to Anna and Creed at length to get them caught up. 7:15:04 PM Creed: Creed puts a hand up as she exits her door 7:15:15 PM Creed: "I have something I need to share with you all, which is concerning for me." 7:15:26 PM Anna: Oh? 7:15:26 PM Rune: Yes? 7:16:21 PM Creed: "Rune, I know you have this spell as well, so I need you to check on this. Inside the Power that I carry is a strange force, amorphous in shape but solid. I cannot identify what it is. Not only that, but there is a crack running along the outside." 7:16:36 PM Creed: Creed points out the crack on the Power 7:16:37 PM Rune: ... a crack? 7:16:42 PM Creed: "Here." 7:16:46 PM Quill: ..maybe it is an egg. 7:16:59 PM Josh: Creed holds up her egg and...there is indeed a crack on it's side. 7:17:02 PM Rune: that is concerning. 7:17:10 PM Creed: "I can only see it through using Detect Magic, so please check it, Rune." 7:17:35 PM Anna: Mine has actually started cracking, as well. 7:17:48 PM Creed: "Will you let me examine the contents?" 7:18:04 PM Quill: ...this seems like a thing. 7:18:36 PM Anna: Anna retrieves the egg from her arm, showing that a small chink is beginning to form. 7:18:40 PM Rune: Rune casts Detect Magic and peers at it. 7:18:53 PM Creed: Creed 's eyes flash and examines Anna's Power 7:18:59 PM Josh: Anna's egg does seem to have a small crack at the top, much smaller than Creed's though. 7:20:34 PM Creed: "Anna, yours isn't yet solid. It seems to be more of a gaseous form at the moment. It might result in the same way though.." 7:22:35 PM Rune: It looks like a cloak floating around in there. 7:22:42 PM Creed: "A cloak?" 7:22:50 PM Rune: Or a blanket. 7:23:23 PM Quill: A cloak? Or a cloaker? I had a stuffed cloaker when I was a kid. It... was not cute. 7:23:54 PM Rune: Just a cloak. 7:24:44 PM Creed: "I have an idea... just a moment." Creed positions her hand over the egg and focuses 7:25:11 PM Quill: ... I also have an idea. 7:25:28 PM Quill: Quill pulls out Oracle. "What do you know about the Powers?" 7:25:47 PM Quill: With a capital P. 7:25:55 PM Josh: Creed is now sort of rubbing her egg. 7:26:15 PM Josh: Oracle appears. 7:26:28 PM Josh: Oracle: "Hello. Gathering info on Powers." 7:26:29 PM Creed: Creed 's hand stops "Not working, Nevermind." 7:27:19 PM Anna: Anna returns her egg to its spot in her arm. 7:27:27 PM Josh: Oracle: "The Powers, often seen in the form of six stone eggs, are the leftover magic and energy used by Moradin and the other Gods to form all of existence." 7:27:51 PM Josh: Oracle: "They are sometimes used by beings of special capability to access untapped magic and potential." 7:28:27 PM Josh: Oracle: "They're larger function is unknown, save that they can work off the abilities and personalities of those who wield them." 7:28:59 PM Quill: Are there any stories about them cracking? 7:29:22 PM Josh: Oracle's form seems to flash slightly. "Yes." 7:29:34 PM Quill: Can you tell us one? 7:30:29 PM Rune: I'd've noticed by now if I had any special capabilities. 7:30:40 PM Quill: You're magic. 7:30:42 PM Creed: "Have you been meditating with it?" 7:30:47 PM Josh: Oracle: "A fey spirit named Whitestripe found the green Power once. He claims he found his tiny magic pan flute within it when it hatched." 7:31:04 PM Creed: "So it... hatches Magic Items?" 7:31:24 PM Rune: So is literally every other person in this room. It's not special. 7:31:50 PM Josh: Oracle: "Another story speaks of it hatching a Pseudodragon." 7:32:19 PM Josh: Oracle: "There are conflicting testimonies." 7:32:38 PM Josh: Oracle: "All indicate a strange magic 'hatching' from it." 7:33:46 PM Quill: IS there any indication about what causes these things to hatch? 7:34:01 PM Josh: Oracle: "Data not found. Only speculations." 7:34:42 PM Rune: What was the nature of the magic flute? 7:35:40 PM Josh: Oracle: "Whitestripe's pan flute was said to be able to conjure fey beasts to his aid and held healing properties." 7:36:08 PM Quill: Do all the stories indicate the magic produced was beneficial? 7:36:16 PM Josh: Oracle: "No." 7:36:22 PM Creed: "Are there records of the egg 'hatching' multiple times per one user?" 7:36:30 PM Rune: ... so anything they hatch will be less helpful than the raw potential of the eggs. 7:36:41 PM Josh: Oracle: "One story speaks of a living scarf hatched from it that strangled it's owner in his sleep." 7:37:10 PM Josh: Oracle: "No records of multiple hatchings per user." 7:37:30 PM Rune: Just what I always wanted. 7:37:35 PM Quill: What do the stories say happen to the eggs after? 7:37:57 PM Josh: Oracle: "Uncertain. No mention is made of the egg until the next account." 7:38:40 PM Creed: "Has the egg been in the possession of a different creature while the items created were in the hands of another after hatching?" 7:39:04 PM Creed: (( sorry if that comes off a bit confusing )) 7:39:08 PM Josh: Oracle: "Not that my records can find." 7:39:22 PM Josh: Oracle: "All my records involve the Green Power." 7:39:39 PM Quill: Creed uses her egg a lot more than Anna does. That probably has something to do with it. 7:40:25 PM Creed: "That's likely." 7:41:04 PM Quill: I mean, I guess it makes sense. These eggs are scattered around, literally creating more magic, then bamf off to another corner of the world, to make more magic. 7:41:53 PM Quill: So they're still doing their job. 7:42:06 PM Rune: We probably shouldn't use them at all. 7:42:33 PM Creed: "If the egg has something to give to me, I will accept it." 7:42:49 PM Hank: You have no records of any of the other powers entering the Feywild? 7:43:23 PM Quill: But I suspect that once it gives you its gift, it moves on. 7:43:27 PM Josh: Oracle: "Purple appears in two. Otherwise, no. It's usually green." 7:43:55 PM Rune: there, see? Purple and green, the two colors of evil. 7:44:13 PM Creed: "What are the records of the Purple Power?" 7:45:35 PM Josh: Oracle: "It once sprouted a Shadow Dragon that tried to destroy the feywild. And it once sprouted an acorn, that The Great Prince Karabas planted to help forge his domain." 7:46:03 PM Creed: "Who was the owner during the time of the Shadow Dragon's birth?" 7:46:05 PM Rune: And we know how well that went. 7:46:42 PM Josh: Oracle: "Firewort. A banished vizir to King Oberon." 7:47:50 PM Creed: Creed pauses for a moment. "So the egg creates something based off of the will of the owner, with/without them knowing what it'll do with it?" 7:48:36 PM Quill: They're not sentient, right? If they're just tools used in the creation of magic, they probably don't care what they create.\ 7:49:01 PM Creed: "It's probably more automated than consciously created on the Power's part." 7:49:45 PM Quill: Right. Still, I would hold off on using them. If you want to get them all to power your portal, you don't want to have them keep disappearing so you have to reacquire them. 7:50:19 PM Josh: Taeral: "He raises a valid point." 7:50:32 PM Josh: Taeral enters from the basement. 7:50:44 PM Josh: Taeral: "You can't power anything if they hatch and vanish." 7:51:13 PM Quill: Wait. Will they all hatch and vanish if you use them for your portal? I don't know if I can handle six shadow dragons. 7:51:38 PM Creed: "I don't think that's how it works, Quill." 7:51:53 PM Quill: ... I had a Shadow Dragon toy too. Boy, my aunts were really keen on me knowing Underdark monstrosities. 7:52:05 PM Creed: "Oracle, how many cases of Shadow Dragons resulted from the Green Power?" 7:52:06 PM Hank: I don't think we know how it works to be fair. 7:52:13 PM Josh: ((You met a real shadow dragon)) 7:52:17 PM Creed: (( We did )) 7:52:24 PM Josh: Oracle: "One recorded." 7:52:27 PM Quill: Oh, wait, no, I'm thinking of Deep Dragons. 7:52:37 PM Creed: "What happened with it, and who was the owner at the time?" 7:52:39 PM Quill: And I was being hyperbolic Creed, it's kind of my thing. 7:52:45 PM Hank: And it also strangled someone with a scarf. 7:52:56 PM Creed: "I'm genuinely curious, not trying to prove a point." 7:53:10 PM Quill: You think it was the one we met in the Shadowfel? 7:53:20 PM Rune: I don't want to be strangled by extraneous apparel. 7:53:25 PM Josh: Oracle: "The owner was a Firewort, who is reported to be the first victim of the dragon. The dragon was defeated and killed by the armies of Oberon and Titania." 7:54:00 PM Quill: Oh, wow. Maybe it was the one we met in the Shadowfel. 7:54:10 PM Creed: (( So there were two fireworts? I asked about the Purple Power events earlier. )) 7:54:25 PM Josh: ((The shadow dragon was summoned by the purple one)) 7:54:29 PM Josh: ((Same dude)) 7:54:44 PM Creed: (( So he used the Green and Purple? )) 7:55:03 PM Josh: ((no, just purple...did you ask about green?)) 7:55:12 PM Creed: (( I did )) 7:55:13 PM Josh: ((Oh, you did)) 7:55:29 PM Josh: Oracle: "No Shadow Dragons have been recorded forming from the Green Power" 7:55:46 PM Creed: "Well, that's good to know at least." 7:57:42 PM Creed: "I'd love to ask more about them, but Oracle apparently has only been in the Feywild and knows the history there, unfortunately." 7:58:04 PM Hank: What is the most damage the green power has caused? 7:58:10 PM Josh: Oracle: "My knowledge outside the feywild is limited by design." 7:58:17 PM Rune: Oh? 7:58:30 PM Creed: "I understand why Oracle, I'm not penalizing you for it. It's just unfortunate." 7:58:37 PM Josh: Oracle: "Within the realm of the feywild, the green one grew a tree at the border of the Winter and Summer courts." 7:58:46 PM Josh: Oracle: "This is arguably it's most harmful act." 7:59:30 PM Josh: Oracle turns to Rune. "I am designed to advise the children of Oberon and Titania in ruling the feywild. Knowledge outside of that realm is not useful to my prime directive." 8:02:42 PM Rune: Probably the tree where the Marquis is trying to destroy the multiverse. 8:03:10 PM Josh: Oracle: "Doubtful. The Marquis has had no access to it." 8:03:46 PM Hank: Why was the tree considered harmful? 8:04:02 PM Josh: Oracle: "It was the starting point of the war." 8:04:10 PM Rune: He hadn't before, no. 8:04:23 PM Rune: But we know he had a bunch of drained corpses near a tree, and I don't believe in coincidences. 8:04:33 PM Hank: Which war? 8:04:43 PM Josh: Oracle: "The war of Winter and Summer." 8:06:18 PM Rune: Which has killed a lot of people. 8:06:35 PM Josh: Oracle: "Yes." 8:06:52 PM Hank: Who used the power at that time? 8:07:04 PM Josh: Oracle: "Titania." 8:08:49 PM Quill: Hrm. 8:08:54 PM Creed: "Interesting. Do you know what purpose it was for?" 8:09:19 PM Josh: Oracle: "Yes." 8:09:27 PM Creed: "What was the purpose?" 8:09:42 PM Josh: Oracle: "...information classified." 8:09:49 PM Creed: "Understandable." 8:10:05 PM Quill: You can shut down now, Oracle. Continue the search. 8:10:25 PM Josh: Oracle: "Directive affirmed. Shutting down." 8:10:28 PM Josh: Oracle vanishes. 8:11:12 PM Quill: At least we know the eggs aren't about to explode. 8:11:34 PM Josh: Taeral: "Unless they decide to." 8:11:41 PM Josh: Taeral: "Might hatch an explosion." 8:11:53 PM Quill: Yeah, unless they decide to give birth to a Meteor Storm or something. 8:12:19 PM Creed: "Or we could use it to create spell effects instead of imagining that it casts spells on its own." 8:12:57 PM Quill: Again, have you met me? Imagining is pretty much all I do around here. 8:13:17 PM Rune: What if they're not left over magic at all? 8:13:31 PM Rune: What if they're the little bits of chaos Moradin couldn't squash out of the universe? 8:13:57 PM Quill: That certainly makes them scarier. 8:14:05 PM Josh: Tiprus enters the room. 8:14:16 PM Rune: Chaos engines. 8:14:17 PM Josh: Tiprus: "What you say?!?" 8:14:29 PM Creed: "Tiprus?" 8:14:42 PM Quill: Well, lots of stuff, really. 8:14:45 PM Josh: Tiprus points at Rune. "What you say Belza?!?" 8:15:06 PM Creed: "Tiprus that's Rune, not Belza." 8:15:20 PM Rune: I don't think I said anything to her? 8:15:47 PM Anna: She might be a bit addled. I hope she's alright. 8:15:52 PM Josh: Tiprus begins waving her arms in frustration, and then makes fangs with her fingers. "BLECH!" 8:15:55 PM Quill: Quill blinks. 8:16:09 PM Creed: Creed raises an eyebrow to the situation 8:16:14 PM Josh: Tiprus then begins waving an imaginary weapon around. 8:16:17 PM Anna: Vampires? 8:16:20 PM Rune: We'rre going to fight some, yes? 8:16:31 PM Josh: Tiprus: "NO! No Belza fight!" 8:16:46 PM Creed: "Anna, can you use Dispel Magic on her?" 8:17:02 PM Josh: Tiprus: "Baby!" 8:17:11 PM Rune: She gets to decide if she fights. 8:17:20 PM Rune: She's a person, not a walking incubator. 8:17:21 PM Anna: Alright, unless she objects. 8:18:15 PM Josh: Tiprus's face scrunches up. "No fight!" 8:18:39 PM Josh: Tiprus: "Hurt!" 8:19:15 PM Rune: I doubt it, she's very tough, you know. And it's quite important mothers get good exercise when they're growing a baby. I read it in a book. 8:19:41 PM Josh: Tiprus: "VAMPIAH!" 8:19:52 PM Josh: Tiprus: "Ooooooh!" 8:20:23 PM Quill: She decided to fight, we didn't ask her. If you couldn't convince her not to, we definitely won't be able to. 8:21:10 PM Rune: It's probably better for her, honestly. However, we will try to watch out for her. 8:21:51 PM Josh: Tiprus shoots you a look, but she goes storming off. She mutters some choice words to herself in Infernal that the two tieflings definitely recognize as...colorful. 8:22:47 PM Rune: ... if I ever have a baby I'm certainly not going to put up with being wrapped in cotton wool and shoved in a drawer. 8:23:43 PM Josh: Taeral: "So, what's left?" 8:25:01 PM Rune: Left? 8:25:17 PM Quill: Anna's going to talk to her friends to determine if we can get celestial support. I can't think of anything else offhand. We could ask Vaighul if she can help, but. 8:26:10 PM Rune: Oh, I thought you meant something like "being treated like an ordinary person who's growing a baby in their spare time, like some people grow aspidistras." 8:26:35 PM Josh: Taeral: "...you're not doing that with babies, right?" 8:27:58 PM Rune: Me? Not right now, no. 8:28:13 PM Rune: We seem to be rather more collecting them like an orchid-lover. 8:29:01 PM Rune: Which reminds me, have you noticed, Max is horribly powerful? 8:29:16 PM Josh: Taeral: "I have...noticed, yes." 8:29:43 PM Creed: "Wait, that explains what happened!" 8:30:08 PM Creed: "His staff is overflowing with purple energy, it must have hatched from the egg!" 8:30:50 PM Rune: Max doesn't have a staff. ... do you mean the fox boy in the sewer? 8:31:00 PM Creed: "Yes, sorry I wasn't referring to Max." 8:31:28 PM Rune: ... you're probably right, though. 8:32:04 PM Josh: ((Do you guys still wanna visit William?)) 8:32:46 PM Rune: Rune does, she thinks? 8:32:46 PM Quill: ((Why are we visiting WIlliam?))) 8:33:24 PM Rune: ((I forget. I was rather seriously afflicted by cuteness last session.)) 8:33:37 PM Hank: (( permission for using the manor and guard schedule for that day.)) 8:34:26 PM Quill: ((I think Quill wanted to avoid involving the guard largely, but I remember that vaguely.)) 8:35:30 PM Hank: (( yes we still needed to get official access to the manor and we anted the guard as backup once the fight started.)) 8:35:48 PM Quill: ((All right.)) 8:36:48 PM Josh: ((Ok)) 8:37:06 PM Josh: Just let me know what you're doing. 8:37:39 PM Rune: Rune will go and see William! 8:37:55 PM Hank: Hank will as well. 8:38:11 PM Quill: Quill will stay home for now. 10:44:12 PM Josh: Eventually, Hank returns and Creed comes up from the cellar...but Rune does not come home. 10:44:27 PM Creed: "So how went the meeting?" 10:45:25 PM Hank: Fine. 10:46:07 PM Josh: Anna comes home too. 10:46:16 PM Josh: It's getting late. 10:46:22 PM Josh: ...still no Rune. 10:46:22 PM Quill: ...where's Rune? 10:46:30 PM Creed: "Didn't she go with you all?" 10:46:37 PM Quill: I've been here the whole time. 10:46:49 PM Hank: We left separately she should have gotten home by now. 10:46:51 PM Quill: Quill calls her on the Badge. "Rune?" 10:47:55 PM Josh: No response. 10:48:05 PM Quill: Quill casts sending. 10:48:25 PM Josh: Ok, what do you send? 10:49:22 PM Quill: ((I pmed it.)) 10:49:32 PM Josh: ((I saw)) 10:51:39 PM Quill: Hank, where do you separate from her? 10:52:57 PM Hank: Back by the center of the city I can go check the area for any sign of what might have happened. 10:54:02 PM Quill: Anyone know who Taluk is? 10:54:42 PM Josh: ((No, you do not.)) 10:55:02 PM Hank: No why? 10:55:49 PM Creed: "Yeah, wasn't he an adventurer? I heard he vanished a few years back. What about him?" 10:56:43 PM Quill: I think she was kidnapped, and she's in a cave. It could be she doesn't know where. 10:56:53 PM Quill: Anyone have a Locate spell? 10:57:14 PM Creed: "I certainly don't but why would an adventurer who disappeared a few years ago come back to kidnap Rune?" 10:58:11 PM Quill: No idea, but that's the name of the person who has her, and others, too. I'm running out of spells. I'd Send her again for more details, but I'm running out of magic and I don't know if I'll need them to help her. 10:58:42 PM Creed: "We should head out then, does she have any more information that we could use to find her? Maybe she could ask the others if they have any ideas." 10:58:56 PM Hank: Is Taearal here does he have any spells that could help? 10:59:02 PM Creed: "He's downstairs." 10:59:02 PM Quill: I get the feeling she's in the middle of a conversation right now. 10:59:49 PM Hank: Hank will go to the basement "Taeral rune's been kidnapped we need help" 11:00:11 PM Josh: Taeral: "...on it. Hold on." 11:00:18 PM Quill: Quill goes down. 11:00:23 PM Josh: Taeral pulls out a mirror and mutters into it. 11:01:58 PM Josh: Taeral: "...she's not in the city." 11:02:07 PM Josh: Taeral: "I can't find her anywhere in the city." 11:02:35 PM Quill: All I know is that she's in the cave. She might be in another dimension. Okay, I'll Send her again. 11:03:15 PM Quill: Malayssa is with her too, apparently. 11:06:09 PM Quill: ...she's not talking to me directly. Apparently the Blue and Yellow Eggs are where she is, if that helps. 11:07:35 PM Quill: And someone named Leo. 11:07:51 PM Creed: "Well, considering that she should have the Yellow in her possession, that makes sense. As for the blue.. that's the one that got away from us when Captain Black lost it to the Dragonborn thief." 11:08:02 PM Quill: I know, that's Malayssa. 11:08:25 PM Creed: "Ah right. I forgot her name, because she pisses me off." 11:08:58 PM Quill: Anyone have ANY ideas? 11:09:11 PM Quill: Can you try and Locate the eggs? 11:09:18 PM Creed: "... One, I'll try that." 11:09:45 PM Quill: ((What was the range on the badges?)) 11:10:12 PM Josh: ((About 1.5 miles. Two if you're lucky. It stretches to the borders of the city from the center.)) 11:10:36 PM Quill: So she's either outside the city, or she's on another plane. 11:11:25 PM Hank: Hank if she is outside the city I could do patrols on Kai and keep trying the badge until I get in touch with her. 11:11:49 PM Creed: Creed lights up her Red Power in an attempt to locate the other Powers 11:12:00 PM Creed: "It's... roughly South, but that's all I can really say." 11:12:27 PM Josh: Those of you watching Creed will notice a slight red glow around her, and her hands turning a darker shade as they grip the egg. 11:12:44 PM Quill: South? Same plane, at least. 11:12:56 PM Quill: Let's go. 11:13:00 PM Creed: "Roughly. I haven't used it like this before." 11:13:18 PM Hank: Hank will head out and summon Kai. 11:13:52 PM Quill: I have no other ideas, and no other ways to find her. 11:14:39 PM Hank: If I go ahead and keep trying the badge I can meet up with you guys once I have a rough location. 11:14:53 PM Creed: "Good luck Hank." 11:15:06 PM Quill: She might not be able to respond on the badge, though, I think she's talking to whoever this is. 11:15:20 PM Quill: Taeral, what's the range on your spell? 11:15:34 PM Hank: Well I can look for cave systems south of here at least. 11:15:52 PM Josh: Taeral: "I can only do it within a set space. A room, a building, a town. I need proper physical borders to work in." 11:16:45 PM Quill: All right. 11:16:58 PM Quill: Quill goes and gets the flying carpet. 11:17:19 PM Hank: Hank heads south on Kai. 11:17:24 PM Quill: Who's coming with me? 11:18:11 PM Creed: "I am." 11:18:32 PM Quill: Quill wants to fly south. 11:19:49 PM Josh: Ok, you and Hank veer off to other ends of south, forming a cone. 11:19:57 PM Josh: As you do, you call in over the badges. 11:21:50 PM Quill: ((Yes.)) 11:24:36 PM Josh: This comes in over the badges. "I'm all right. Don't let the dragons start burning everything down." 11:24:46 PM Josh: It's Rune...obviously. 11:24:52 PM Quill: ...What dragons? 11:25:17 PM Creed: "Quiet! He's probably still there." 11:26:07 PM Hank: Hank will look for any caves or holes in the area. 11:26:28 PM Quill: Quill also continues to keep an eye out. 11:26:54 PM Rune: On 3/17/17, at 11:25 PM, Rune wrote: > Rune adds "There's a person here with a problem involving a demon pact, they just wanted me to help him. I think we've worked out what to do, but maybe you'll have some ideas. Careful, they're all armed and kind of jumpy, but I don't think it's going to turn to a fight." 11:27:29 PM Quill: Kidnapping is not how you ask for help. 11:27:42 PM Quill: I still have no idea where you are, by the way. 11:31:18 PM Quill: Quill just keeps flying around. 11:31:24 PM Quill: Looking for anything. 11:31:34 PM Josh: Roll perception. You and Creed. 11:32:26 PM Creed: ( 12 ) 11:32:38 PM Quill: (16) 11:34:00 PM Quill: Quill flies down. 11:34:11 PM Josh: Creed, you're thrown a bit as you land. 11:34:36 PM Quill: Quill examines some rock. 11:36:10 PM Josh: Pushing some aside...you find a passageway. 11:36:24 PM Quill: Quill goes in there. 11:37:17 PM Hank: This message has been removed. 11:37:31 PM Quill: ((Hank panda.)) 11:37:34 PM Creed: Creed follows close behind 11:38:03 PM Hank: Hank lands and follows Quill. 11:38:15 PM Hank: ((Autocorrect )) 11:38:22 PM Quill: ((It was great.)) 11:38:32 PM Josh: ((That was amazing.)) 11:39:17 PM Rune: ((The true purpose of autocorrect is bringing hilarity into all our lives. :) )) 11:40:35 PM Josh: Following through, you find your way through a series of tunnels, and you see some very quickly thrown together living quarters. ...and eventually a pentagram drawn in something red. 11:40:46 PM Quill: ...lovely. 11:42:14 PM Quill: Quill looks around. 11:42:33 PM Josh: Roll investigation. 11:43:14 PM Hank: Hank will use divine sense on the pentagram. 11:44:30 PM Quill: Someone was ready for a ritual. This is just waiting. 11:44:48 PM Quill: Quill looks around for other passageways from this chamber. 11:45:08 PM Josh: There are a few more that seem to go further down. You see a light coming from one. 11:45:21 PM Quill: Quill will try that one. 11:45:57 PM Josh: Going down, you find Rune and an old, misshapen looking man. 11:46:12 PM Josh: One of his eyes is swollen over, and he has a crutch. 11:46:35 PM Josh: On 3/17/17, at 11:46 PM, Rune wrote: > People seem to use "fuck" as a swear, but that doesn't make any kind of sense. Sex is supposed to be--oh, hullo. 11:47:01 PM Rune: There you are! It's all right, I think. Just, you know. Inconvenient. 11:47:03 PM Quill: Well, this was a roller coaster. Glad you're okay. 11:47:36 PM Rune: Rune gives Quill a hug. 11:47:49 PM Rune: He's pacted to a demon and he wants out, basically. 11:48:07 PM Quill: So why did he grab you? 11:48:38 PM Rune: I don't think they realized how specialized that kind of thing is and they thought any wizard would just know what to do. 11:48:49 PM Quill: Did he ask first? 11:48:52 PM Rune: ... but I don't. 11:48:54 PM Rune: Well, no. 11:49:00 PM Quill: Quill punches him. 11:49:10 PM Rune: Quill! 11:49:16 PM Creed: "That was uncalled for." 11:49:29 PM Josh: Man: "Not exactly neighborly of ya." 11:50:01 PM Quill: Is kidnapping legal in Havenfall? 11:50:04 PM Rune: Well, to be fair, you did kidnap me. 11:50:14 PM Rune: No. I don't want to press charges, though. 11:50:20 PM Quill: Is this a societal thing? 11:50:38 PM Rune: Probably more of a scared-of-a-devil thing. 11:51:08 PM Quill: Okay, I'm done. 11:51:32 PM Josh: Man: "I don't suppose it'd help iffin I said we really wanted you, boy." 11:51:45 PM Josh: Man: "Assuming you're the one who got outta his pact." 11:51:46 PM Rune: Anyway, this is Taluk, the former leader of the Gang of Cloaks. 11:52:10 PM Rune: I told them how your patron lost its power. 11:52:10 PM Hank: Former leader? 11:52:21 PM Rune: Well, they just disbanded, I think. 11:52:21 PM Quill: Quill blinks at him. "Yeah, how do you know about that?" 11:52:33 PM Josh: Taluk: "Yep. Gang's sorta ended." 11:53:04 PM Josh: Taluk: "Let's just say I was listening to some things I shouldn'a been." 11:54:19 PM Rune: The blue egg told him apparently. And it has a crack in it. 11:54:20 PM Quill: Yep, I would have been useless you. I didn't want the power when I got it, and had nothing to do with losing it. 11:54:31 PM Rune: That's what I said. 11:55:19 PM Josh: Taluk: "Yeah, this whole idea done didn't work how I was expecting. I would like to go to the Guild now and probably be arrested, please." 11:55:38 PM Rune: I think they won't just kill him out of hand, will they, Quill? 11:55:53 PM Quill: Honestly, I have no idea. 11:56:05 PM Quill: They don't like demon-warlocks. 11:56:24 PM Rune: He doesn't want to be one anymore, so there is that. 11:56:40 PM Quill: THey might have a rehabilitation. 11:57:13 PM Josh: Taluk: "Look, I did a bad. I see no reason ta dwell on it like this. Let's just go, and they can work that out for themselves." 11:57:28 PM Hank: Let's go then. 11:57:33 PM Rune: All right. 11:57:58 PM Rune: Rune pats him on the shoulder. 11:58:17 PM Josh: He nods and hobbles up with you...and I think here's where we'll end things tonight. 11:58:35 PM Quill: Where are the other people you said were here? 11:58:59 PM Josh: Taluk: "Jus' illusions. Made it look like I had more with me than I did." 11:59:11 PM Quill: ANd he doesn't have any eggs, I assume? 11:59:19 PM Rune: I have the eggs. 11:59:42 PM Quill: I meant the other hostages, where are they? 11:59:57 PM Rune: Oh, I don't think there are any others, are there? 12:00:22 AM Josh: Taluk: "No. Just this one." 12:00:59 AM Quill: Quill will turn into a crow for the ride home so other people can pile onto the carpet for the ride back. 12:01:13 AM Josh: And now I'll end it.